The Mental Case Omega Meets His End
by ShannonEsmerelda
Summary: Viper Camino, the new wolf in town stumbles with confusion to finding her pack. Her best friend Harley gets into tons of trouble. And believe it or not, it leads to death.


Beacon Hills. A seemingly peaceful place to take your pack. Well, at least that was how it seemed when I bought the house. I decided it was best if me and Harley packed up and left where we lived last, considering all the trouble a neighboring pack was causing for us with the hunters.

Oh right, I forgot, you have absolutely no clue who I am or what I'm talking about do you? Well let me tell you more. My name is Viper Camino, and I am the alpha of my pack. It's not a big pack, just me and my best friend Harley. I'm 18 right now, a senior, 19 in a few weeks. My parents were killed when I was about sixteen, leaving me on my own with a small fortune to take care of myself.

Harley lives with me, and has since his parents died three years ago. Harley is a sophomore this year, so he will be going to Beacon Hill's high school. He's not too excited about that. I think he'd rather chase a car…which he has done a few times…still not to sure on the whole sanity situation going on there.

Any who, now we're at the house, all unpacked, and Harley's driving me insane. I might have to go stay at a nut house if he doesn't shut his big fat mouth soon.

"So what do you think the new school will be like? Will you come in with me? I heard there's another pack here. I wonder if they're nice. Maybe you'll find your mate. Maybe I'll find mine! Oh I bet I will. I bet she's really pretty." He said.

"Shut your face Harley!" I yelled, finally loosing my temper.

"Fine…jeez…somebody needs a nap." He said and I glared before getting up and leaving the house.

_I'll just go blow off some steam. _I thought. _Harley's like a brother to me...but he just really needs to learn how to shut up._

I was walking through the woods surrounding the house, down this old path. I was walking for a few hours before I came across this big old house. _May as well ask how to get back._ I thought, as I had gotten lost about two hours ago.

I walked closer to the house, and could now clearly see it had burnt down a while ago. "Hello?!" I called, trying to get the attention of anyone who may or may not be in there.

Out walked a guy in a leather jacket that looked like he was around my age. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, umm…I got kinda lost…and I was just wondering if you knew how to get back…I live in this big house in the woods…some sort of manor…umm its called Banes Manor I think?" I said, and knew I must've sounded like a complete moron.

"Ah, so you're the one who moved into Wolfs Bane Manor. Yeah I can help I guess…" he said, walking closer to me, and my heightened senses finally caught on to something I hadn't noticed earlier. He was a wolf, or at least not human by the smell of him.

My eyes flashed red and I took a step back, a growl forming low in the back of my throat. "I had heard there was another pack here."

Right after I growled of course, three others came out of the house. A broody looking man with dark hair walked to the front; he was the alpha.

"My name's Derek." He spoke, sounding kind of snarky, like he was humoring me. "This is Erica and Boyd, and you've already met Isaac."

I regarded them carefully, thinking of my chances of survival. I was outnumbered, so I couldn't win in a fight, and chances were if I ran one of them would catch me. "I'm Viper."

"Viper…I like it." Isaac said and I glared, although a slightly pinker tint to my cheeks betrayed me.

"Well now, those red eyes of yours say you aren't an omega…so where's your pack?" he asked, and I huffed. Omega's were lone wolves, the lowest form of werewolf out there. They had either gone insane, forcing their pack to leave them behind, or they were rogues; aka killers.

"Home…like I said…just got a bit lost…and I was wondering how to get back…I think I'll figure it out on my own though." I said, and turned to leave.

In a flash they were in front of me. "No no, we'll take you back, I'd love to meet your pack." Derek said, putting extra emphasis on the word pack, like it was used with humor.

I huffed again, and seeing no way out of this, I agreed. Two hours later, we were walking up the front steps into my new house.

Harley walked out of the kitchen. "Hey Viper, you want a sandy-witch? Whoa there are people here." He said and I sighed, already annoyed with him.

That's the thing with Harley, he functions on four settings: hungry, sleepy, angry, and I'm-an-absolute-moron.

"Great job Harley, next week we'll work on shapes and colors." I told him sarcastically and heard a snort of laughter from behind me. I looked back and saw Isaac trying to hide his laughing.

"This is Harley." I told them, turning to stand in front of him.

"Is that it?" the girl said…what was her name again? Oh whatever…I'll figure that out later.

"Yeah, that's it." I said, glaring and growling.

"Calm down. Erica, outside now." Derek said, barking the orders at her…he-he get it…bark…

"So umm…you guys are wolves too?" Harley said and I smacked my forehead.

"Well, I'm the abominable snowman, and Boyd here is Dracula." Isaac said, and I smirked; sarcasm wasn't really easy for Harley to understand. He had the mentality of a three year old.

"Anyways…why are you here?" Derek asked and I sighed; yay story time…not.

"Well…we had some problems with a neighboring pack…they wanted me to be their alpha's mate or something. Now I don't know about you guys, but arranged marriages seem pretty lame to me." I said, and this seemed to satisfy him.

"Are there any other packs here?" Harley asked, and Boyd gave a laugh.

"Yeah, there's **Scott** and his band of misfit toys. Stiles the human, Allison the werewolf hunter, and Lydia the clueless girl." He said, and I was confused.

"So…he's got a werewolf hunter…as part of his pack?" I asked and when they nodded I got even more confused, then it hit me. "Puppy love?" Another nod. "Gonna end up getting his dog butt whooped?" and yet another nod.

This pack seemed okay to me…well at least they weren't asking for my hand in marriage. Maybe…just maybe it would be alright to stay here in Beacon Hills. The only thing that concerned me was this 'Scott' person…and what the hell was a 'Stiles'?

**TIME SKIP**

School…fun…not. Today I started my first day at Beacon Hills High School with Harley. Harley was of course, still asleep. I sighed and banged on his door until I heard him grunt that he was up.

I was already ready to leave, and if he didn't hurry up I was definitely leaving without him. I even had the time while I waited to fix my whole bed head situation, which was always nearly impossible.

He finally trudged down the stairs, claiming that he was ready. "Took you long enough." I grumbled, walking out the front door.

I got into my car and drove off. When I pulled into the parking lot I got some stares. _Great…its one of _those_ schools…_ I thought, getting out of my car and walking inside, ignoring the stares.

I got my schedule, and headed to my first class, almost managing to die in the process. There I was, walking along, when I trip and fall on my tush. And who decided to walk up? None other than Boyd.

"You should be more careful." He told me.

"Yeah yeah…" I mumble, knowing he'd hear.

"You know…you're pretty impressive…" he said, and I looked at him warily.

"Excuse me?" I asked in that what-did-you-just-say tone.

"You've been here all of two days and you already have an admirer." He said, looking down the hall at someone.

I looked to where he was and was met with a blushing Isaac leaning against the wall.

I turned away. "Whatever…how do I find Mrs. Kerr's room?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Up those stairs, first door on the right." He said and I nodded, walking away.

School passed without incident after that, that is, until I was on my way to lunch. I had gotten lost, again, so the halls were empty except for this irritating kid with big brown eyes. I assumed he was Scott, because he kept sniffing the air like Harley did sometimes.

I didn't see any problem with ignoring him, that is until he slammed me into the lockers.

"Why are you here? Did Derek send you?" he asked glaring.

Excuse me? Nobody sends me anywhere. And last I checked me going to school was not an invitation for you to slam me into the lockers, pup." I growled, flashing my red eyes at him and glaring a glare that had him practically peeing his pants.

"You're not in his pack?" he asked, shocked, backing up.

"No, I'm not. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got better things to do than talk to a mental case omega." I said, pushing past him and walking down the hall.

I sat down at a table with my food and about three seconds later this overactive kid with a shaved head sat at my table.

"Hi?" I said, trying to make it clear I wanted to know why he was there.

"I'm Stiles." He said.

"Oh so you're a person? I had no idea what a Stiles was a while ago." I said, laughing at myself on the inside. I couldn't help it, I'm hilarious.

"Ha ha. Anyways, Mr. Big Bad Wolf over there wants to know your name and he's too big a wuss to come over here.

"It's Viper, Viper Camino." I told him, and as soon as those words left my mouth he sprang out of his seat and back to Scott.

Just then, Erica and Boyd sat across from me, with Isaac next to me.

"Can I help you?" I asked them.

"Derek wants to talk to you about stuff. Come to the abandoned subway station after school." Erica said, before getting up and walking away.

"Bring Harley." Boyd said, and followed after Erica like a love sick puppy.

I looked at Isaac with my eyebrow raised, expecting something just as cryptic from him. Instead, all I got was a wink before he got up and left.

**Time Skip**

I walked down the steps of the station, Harley trailing behind me. I looked around, not seeing anyone.

"Hello?" I called, and then they were in front of me. "Jeez guys, cut that out. I'd like to not die of a heart attack at 18." I yelled, highly annoyed.

"You're a very angry person aren't you?" Derek said, laughing. Wow. Mr. Angst can laugh.

"Were you followed?" Isaac asked me.

"No, why?" I asked confused.

"Well…the hunters here don't exactly like us." Derek said.

"Oh okay." I said, and then I heard a bang of sorts coming from the stairs.

"You're sure no one followed you?" Derek said, and I nodded, getting into a defensive stance.

Just then a certain over-active nerd came tumbling down the steps, Scott not too far behind. "Stiles…what the hell are you doing here?!" Derek raged, stomping over to Stiles and lifting him by the shirt collar until he was eye level with him.

"H-hey Derek, how's it going?" Stiles said, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Shut up Stiles." Derek said with a growl, before setting him down gently, surprising me.

I walked over to Isaac and whispered to him so that only he could hear, "Why do I sense some romantic tension in the room now?"

He snorted a laugh, and I couldn't help but think, _so cute!_ Before he answered with a slight shrug.

"Just you know, in the neighborhood, thought I would come say hello…" he said, trying to avoid being lifted again, but it didn't seem to me that he disliked it that much.

"We're here to talk to Viper about her joining my pack as my beta." Scott said kind of cockily, like there was no way I would refuse.

"And why the hell would she do that?" Isaac said, stepping in front of me and growling at Scott. Whoa dude, protective much?

"Why wouldn't she? It's a lot better than hanging out with a bunch of killers." Scott said, smirking.

"You and I both know you only told the cops I was the killer so you could save your sorry butt from telling your werewolf hunting girlfriend what you were." Derek said, and Scott backed up a little when he saw the prominent anger in Derek's eyes.

"Either way guys, I think it's my decision. And quite honestly, I'd rather hang out with a bunch of serial killers than join your non-existent pack, no offense to Stiles or anything." I said, stepping out from behind Isaac.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"Why what?" I asked back.

"Why 'no offense' to me? It's his pack after all." He said, and I shrugged.

"'Cause quite honestly I think you're both insane on some level, but I think you're more on my level of insanity than he is." I said, trying to explain my weird sense of logic to him in one sentence.

He nodded in acceptance before Derek spoke again. "Well, I honestly think you should join my pack, for now at least. The hunters are getting restless, and it doesn't seem to me that they'll calm down any what with the new wolves in town. If anything they're probably going to attack us soon." He said.

I nodded reluctantly, seeing he was right. "I guess so…and I can choose to leave whenever I want?" I asked and got a nod in response. "All right, I'll join, but I prefer to be beta. Is there some sort of ritual séance thingy I gotta do?" I asked, causing everyone other than Scott and Stiles to erupt in laughter.

"No, you just have to say you're in the pack." Derek said, and I nodded.

"Okay….I'm in the pack, along with Harley, who is being surprisingly quiet…." I said, turning around and not finding Harley in the room at all.

"Where'd he go?" Boyd said, looking around too.

"Ugh…for all I know that idiot got himself kidnapped or something…wouldn't be the first time he got his puppy butt in trouble." I said, and growled quietly to myself.

"Well…let's go find him." Derek said, walking towards the entrance.

"Hold on." I said, and heard a deep resonating growl shatter my eardrums. "He's in trouble!" I yelled, running past Derek up the stairs.

I reached the top, and found Harley, with a girl around his age holding a gun to his head.

"Don't move." She said, and I growled, snapping my teeth at her.

"Who're you?" I growled out, and by then everyone else had come up to see what was going on.

"Allison! What're you doing?!" Scott shouted.

_So this was the idiot's girlfriend I suppose._ "Let him go." I said and she shook her head.

"You see I can't do that just yet; first, I have some questions for you." She said, clicking the safety off the gun.

I growled, and saw Isaac sneaking up behind her. "Well…that's too bad." I said, right before Isaac slammed his fist on her head; not too hard, just hard enough to knock her unconscious.

Scott growled loudly then, making me sigh in annoyance. He ran in front of me, claws extended, towards Isaac. Of course at that moment Allison woke up, and seeing a wolf running towards her while being drowsy didn't exactly help her realize it was her boyfriend.

She grabbed her gun and took aim, firing at him before he even got close. He fell to the ground, a shocked look on his face with a bullet in his forehead. Stiles ran over, tears running down his face.

Derek walked over, putting his hand on Stiles shoulder while Allison finally realized what she had done.

"Oh god….oh god…" she said, pulling at her hair and standing up quickly. She backed away, horrified. Nobody paid any mind to her as she slipped out of the room. Nobody noticed when she started to walk along the streets, mumbling to herself about how he was dead. It seemed to the people she passed that she was insane, and maybe she was. Maybe that moment where she actually killed someone for the first time had made her snap. But I guess nobody will ever know, because just as she turned the corner, there was an eighteen wheeler down the road, heading in her general direction.

She barely noticed when it got closer. She just wanted to get to her car down the road, and pretend it wasn't real. _Not real not real not real. _She thought. "Not real not real not real." she mumbled, stepping out onto the black pavement of the streets as the truck came closer.

And just like that, she was gone, with nothing left of her other than the blood on the pavement.

Back down in the subway, Derek was holding Stiles while he cried about his best friend, and everyone else was just standing there not really sure what to do.

Viper looked around at everyone then, she noticed Isaac had small tears trickling down his face, and for some unknown reason to her, that made her want to cry too. Stiles was still crying on Derek's shoulder, and Erica was looking away from it all. Boyd was…Boyd. He really kinda just stood there looking like a huge bear that everyone wanted to hug.

"So….we need to bring his body to his mother. And we need to explain everything to the sheriff." Derek said, taking charge while Stiles kept sobbing. I saw Derek rubbing his back supportively and I smiled to myself at that.

And we did just that. Stiles called his dad. And Erica called Mrs. McCall. Mrs. McCall just about fainted before hugging me and crying her eyes out while I hugged back awkwardly much to Isaac's amusement.

Everything was explained to them. The wolf situation, the hunters, the death, everything. They didn't listen at first, but they quickly figured it out when Boyd and Erica extended their claws and fangs.

That week the funeral was held. Not too many people were there. I was there with the rest of the wolves, then there was the Stilinksi's, Lydia and Jackson were there, and the lacrosse team too. But the most surprising thing to me was when Mr. Argent came over and dropped three red roses into the ground onto the casket.

After that, the months passed. Isaac and I have been dating for some time now, and everyone was so glad when Stiles and Derek finally got together. Erica and Boyd left, claiming Beacon Hills had too many werewolves for comfort right now. Mrs. McCall got remarried, to the sheriff, and Harley….well he's still chasing cars and acting like a puppy.

The end.


End file.
